The Ball Again
by AllisonReader
Summary: The annual ball is here, point of view from others who are there.


So since I've read and reread several times the books that are out for the Lunar Chronicles I have wanted to write a story that fits into the world but I was a little lost on what to do. So when I came the discussion questions on Marissa Meyer's website and there were these three writing exercises and the third one really stood out to me.

3\. You are a guest at the ball. Write about what happens between Cinder and Prince Kai from your point of view.

The view I have taken is that of a little girl somewhere between the ages of 4-6, to give it the most realistic feel I have purposely misspelt and ignored proper writing because when you are that young, you don't know how to spell nor do you have your pronunciation down pat. So I wrote it this way to give it a more child-like feel. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Papa and I arrived at the ball early, he carries an ummbrrella with him so we don't get wet. It was raining really, really hard when we were in our hover but its almosted stopped now. Papa says it will start again though. Rain smells so good, exspecaily up here at the palace, Papa says it's because of all the pretty plants in the garden.

The entrance is so big! Even if Papa and I were to stretch out laying on the floor we wouldn't touch. The roof is so high above our heads with crysals hanging from the lights leavinglittle rainbows all over the walls. There are guards allalong the walls on both sides. They're so tall, they scare me, they don't smile just looking straight and solam. Papa says they're paid to keep everyone safe so we don't have to be scared of them. I still am a little bit though. We get to the top of the big stair case and their aare more people standing alone them. Papa says there there for show and to not worry about them he also says we have to let a man scan our ID chips justto make sure we are who we say we are. I don't know why someone would lie about who they are. That's just silly.

I hold Papa's hand tight as we go down the stairs. We are somes of the first people here, Papa says that's because we are going to leave earlier than some, because Papa says I'm still too young to stayup too late.

We get to eat all kinds of delicices, with ginger and garlic two of my favorite flavors. The waiters have to hold their platters waaaay down low for me so I can picks what I want to eat. Papa says not to eat too much or my tummy will hurt and I won't be able to dance. I promised him I wouldn't eat too much. I have some huneygarlicpork, tunarolls that are hotandcheesy, some ooeygooey cinaminehot rolls ,gingerbeef, and greentea.

Papa dances with me while more people enter lots of the ladies smile at us and say that that's so cute or sweet, I don't like them looking at papa and me like that.

Then Prince Kai entered. Papa told me he's no longer a prince now that his father Emperor Rikan has gotten sick and died from the blue plague. Then that scary Lunar queen entered announced as Emperor Kai's personal guest. She was pretty but she didn't look right, she looked fake. Papa says that's because the queen has Lunar magics and she glammourer's herself to always look pretty.

We got to hear all kinds of music which Papa calls classical he says that there was some from the second era. Closerer to the time we were going to leave Emperor Kai had to dance with the Lunar queen, he didn't look very happy to be dancing with her. People around us didn't like that. They call her bad names that are meaniey names. Papa had to hold me up so I could sees. The music stoppeded and we all clapped as the queen and the emperor parted ways. The next song started and Papa and I went to dance about half way through the trumpets to announce people sounded Papa and I stopped dancing to see whos it would be.

They announced, _"Please welcome to the 126__th__ Annual Ball of the Eastern Commonwealth, a personal guest of His Imperial Majesty: Linh Cinder of New Beijing."_

The musics all died away as everyone looked at her, she looked like she jumped in a mud puddle ruining her siliver gown. She was so wet, but pretty. I looked the prince, I mean emperor he looked happy to see her. I coulds still see because Papa was holding me up for part of our dancing.

Then Papa put me down.

"Papa, who is she? Is she someone speacial? Papa?"

"Hush Lilly I'm trying to figure it out." I couldn't see what happened after she walked down the stairs and into the crowd, I'm too short to see. Then the emperor commanded musics to play again. Papa said we had to dance again, it wouldn't be much longerer before its was time to leave. Lots of people wanted to know whos she was I could hear them askings everyone round them. After Papa and I finished our dance the girl said something I couldn't hears it but made those who did gaspeded, Papa did.

Then that ucky queen laughed it was hard and ugly sounding not like Mama's was. There's lots of talking that I don't undertand. I looks at my Papa, he knows what's wrong he's not happy about it. Some people are making upsets noises. Papa pushs me into his leg, wrapping his arm around my head. I hear more talking it soundeds like if I was under my pillow, all I knows is it's something about Lunars.

Papa doesn't want me to hear or see. Now I hear whispters of people happy? Papa is covereds my ears and hidings my eyes, not like I can sees anything. There is a big bang and Papa picks me up and moves towards the exit.

I feel peoples pushing shoveshove, shoving. Papa doesn't let me look around or answer my questions like what the noises was or where we going or why I can't look. He keeps moving 'til we get to our hover then he just sits until he is ready to leave. Papa is shaken he tells me he's scareds I don't want Papa to be scareds so until we go I curleded up in his lap, when we get home, which tooken forever, he made me get straight into my pajamas and locked all the doors and barred them. Papa came into my room and told me we weren't leaving until he was sure everything would be alright. Papa doesn't trust Lunars, they're scary with what they can do. Papa curleded up with me as I fell asleep.

* * *

For those who skipped my little blurb at the top all mistakes are not mistakes but purposely done and carefully plotted.


End file.
